Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus that performs an imprint process, which forms an imprint material on a substrate using a mold, in each of a plurality of regions formed on the substrate is garnering attention as an example of a lithography device for mass-producing magnetic storage media, semiconductor devices, and so on. To improve the throughput of the imprint apparatus, the imprint process may be performed by a plurality of processing devices in parallel. In such an imprint apparatus that has a plurality of processing devices, the imprint processes for a plurality of regions in a single substrate can typically be performed by a single processing device.
Characteristics such as overlay precision can sometimes vary due to manufacturing error, control error, and so on in the plurality of processing devices. Accordingly, when the imprint processes for the plurality of regions formed in a single substrate are performed by a single processing device, differences can arise, from substrate to substrate, in the overlay precision at regions located at the same positions on the substrates.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-19466 proposes an imprint apparatus that uses different processing devices for a region located in a central portion of a substrate and a region located in a peripheral portion of the substrate. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-19466 does not mention using a plurality of processing devices to perform imprint processes in a plurality of regions having the same shape (a plurality of regions located in the central portion of the substrate, for example).